Using currently known systems and methods, digital assets (e.g., web pages, banner advertisements, downloadable applications) can deliver content to end users in an HTML framework, via a web browser connected to the Internet and/or other networked systems. HTML program code can be included to create a user commenting platform within the digital asset. Such commenting platforms have heretofore been typically text based. Video and audio-based commenting platforms, in contrast to textual platforms, however, face the problem of incorporating HTML frameworks for use in ordinary web pages or within dynamically interactive media objects (e.g., expandable advertisements, etc.) across a variety of web browsers. Additionally, systems and methods available to those of skill in the art for providing video and audio commenting platforms lack cross-platform utilization across all manner of common computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptops, desktops, etc.). Therefore, the state of the art requires novel systems and methods to address the computer-centric problem of implementing video and audio user submissions via commonly deployed web access technologies.